Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer (z ang. Migotanie Zachodu Słońca) — główna antagonistka w filmie „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls”, trzykrotna zdobywczyni korony balu i złodziejka korony Twilight Sparkle. Wiemy również, że była jedną z najlepszych uczennic w szkole dla utalentowanych jednorożców Księżniczki Celestii. Obecnie Sunset trzyma z przyjaciółkami Twilight (po trzecim filmie także z Sci-Twi) i po naprawieniu swojej zszarganej reputacji w Liceum Canterlot przeżywa z nimi liczne przygody. Wygląd Na co dzień Sunset ma jasnopomarańczową skórę wpadającą w żółty, długie lekko kręcone czerwono-żółte włosy do pasa oraz turkusowe oczy. Nosi skórzaną, czarną kurtkę z ćwiekami, a pod nią magentową bluzkę z czerwono-żółto-jasnożółtym słońcem przypominającym jej znaczek. Ma pomarańczową spódnicę z dwoma paskami: żółtym i magentowym oraz czarne kozaki na koturnie zdobione różowym wzorem przypominającym płomień. Gdy czaruje pod postacią kucyka, wokół rogu ma turkusową łunę, taką jak kolor jej oczu. W trzecim filmie oraz klipie promocyjnym "Mogę zmienić się", Sunset nosi jasnoniebieską tunikę z krótkim rękawem i jasnożółtą falbanką u dołu. Na to zakłada krótką, czarną, krótką kurtkę z pomarańczowymi zdobieniami. Do tego nosi niebieskie getry oraz szaro-czarne botki na obcasie z pomarańczowymi zdobieniami podobnymi do tych, które ma na kurtce. W Seri internetowej Sunset nosi pomarańczowy top na krótki rękaw z obrazkiem jej znaczka. Na to zakłada czarną skórzaną kamizelkę z ćwiekami. Do tego fioletową spódnicę z czarnymi zdobieni. Na nogach nosi czarne botki sięgające jej za kostkę. Jako demon Po przemianie Sunset w potwora, można dostrzec parę różnic. Jej skóra stała się różowa, ma czarne białka w oczach i szpiczaste uszy. Posiada również czarno-czerwone skrzydła. Jest ubrana w czerwono-żółtą sukienkę i czarne kozaki. Ma kły i koński ogon. Jesienne bale thumb|left|Wcześniejsze Jesienne bale Sunset Shimmer Sunset nie pojawiła się jako gość na ostatnim Jesiennym balu, więc nie wiadomo, jaką sukienkę by założyła. Przyszła po prostu w swoim codziennym ubraniu na dziedziniec szkoły, aby skonfrontować się z Twilight Sparkle. Daydream Shimmer Jako Daydream Shimmer posiada długi, biały róg oraz duże, żółte skrzydła ze światła. Ma na sobie różowo-białą sukienkę i pomarańczowe buty ozdobione jej znaczkiem. |-|Rainbow Rocks = Film EG2 Sunset Shimmer w swojej wcześniejszej kreacji.png|Poprzedni strój Sunset widziany w pierwszym, drugim filmie oraz Summertime Shorts (mini odcinki) EG2 Sunset Shimmer w piżamie.png|Piżama Sunset Shimmer m.in. podczas piżamowej imprezki u Pinkie Pie |-|Igrzyska Przyjaźni = Film Sunset Shimmer New ID EG 3.png |Strój dzienny Sunset w trzecim i czwartym filmie, trzech odcinkach specjalnych oraz Summertime Shorts (muzyczne). EG3 Sunset Shimmer w stroju spawacza.png|Strój spawacza EG3 Sukienka Sunset na przyjęciu powitalnym dla Shadowbolts.png|Suknia na przyjęcie powitalne dla Shadowbolts EG3 Strój Sunset Shimmer na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni.png|Strój do motocrossu na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni Klipy promocyjne EG3 Sunset Shimmer w fartuchu naukowca.png|Sunset w fartuchu w klipie Sedno magii. Dziewczyna używała go podczas badań nad equestriańską magią swoich przyjaciółek |-|Legenda Evefree = Film EG4 Sunset Shimmer w stroju obozowym.png|Mundurek Sunset Shimmer na Obóz Evefree EG4 Sunset Shimmer w stroju kryształowej strażniczki.png|Strój Sunset jako kryształowej strażniczki po uwolnieniu mocy kryształów z jaskini przy Obozie Evefree EG4 Suknia Sunset Shimmer na kryształowym balu.png|Suknia na kryształowy bal podczas piosenki Legenda, którą pragniesz być |-|Odcinki specjalne = Magia tańca EGS1 Sunset Shimmer w stroju kowbojki.png|Kowbojski strój Sunset w pomyśle na teledysk jaki miała Applejack EGS1 Sunset Shimmer w stroju przygodowym.png|Przygodowy strój Sunset w pomyśle na teledysk jaki miała Rainbow Dash EGS1 Sunset Shimmer w stroju do teledysku.png|Strój Sunset do występu w teledysku Magia filmu EGS2 Sunset Shimmer przebrana za Maniaczkę.png|Sunset przebrana za Maniaczkę EGS2 Sunset Shimmer w stroju do filmu.png|Sunset w stroju do swojej małej roli w filmie o Dzielnej Do Skazana na zapomnienie EGS4 Sunset Shimmer w stroju kąpielowym.png|Strój Sunset na plażę EGS4 Sunset Shimmer w stroju transformacyjnym.png|Strój Sunset po transformacji poprzez połączenie elementów harmonii Rollercoaster przyjaźni EGS5 Hologramowa Sunset Shimmer w sukni.png|Hologram stworzony przez Vignette Valencia|Vignette Valencię]] przedstawiający Sunset w sukience grającą na gitarze elektrycznej Majówka EGS6 Sunset Shimmer w stroju wycieczkowym.png|Strój Sunset na rejs statkiem w odcinku specjalnym oraz w piosence "I'm on a Yacht" EGS6 Sunset Shimmer w stroju na koncert.png|Strój Sunset na koncert zespołu na statku w odcinku specjalnym oraz w piosence "I'm on a Yacht" Wejściówka na backstage EGS7 Sunset Shimmer w stroju na festiwal.png|Strój Sunset na Starswirled Music Festival w odcinku specjalnym, kilku odcinkach drugiej serii Better Together oraz w kilku pierwszych odcinkach drugiej serii Wybierz zakończenie Świąteczne niespodzianki EGS8 Sunset Shimmer w zbyt grubym stroju zimowym.png|Sunset ubrana w zbyt gruby strój EGS8 Sunset Shimmer w stroju zimowym.png|Odpowiedni strój Sunset na zimowe dni EGS8 Sunset Shimmer w kostiumie na Święto Dziękczynienia.png|Kostium Sunset na kartkę świąteczną z tematem "Róg Obfitości" |-|Serie internetowe = Summertime Shorts EG SS16 Sunset Shimmer w stroju pracownicy restauracji sushi.png|Strój Sunset jako pracownicy restauracji sushi w stylu japońskim z japonkami EG SS16 Sunset Shimmer w stroju pracownicy restauracji sushi z trampkami na nogach.png|Strój Sunset jako pracownicy restauracji sushi w stylu japońskim lecz zamiast japonek ma trampki Better Together (seria 1) EG BT25 Sunset Shimmer w stroju kowbojskim.png|Kowbojski strój Sunset pochodzący z pierwszego odcinka specjalnego Better Together (seria 2) EG BT34 Sunset Shimmer w stroju z trzeciego filmu i trampkach.png|Sunset w stroju gracza; strój pochodzi z trzeciego filmu, a trampki z piosenki Good Vibes Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) EG COYA07 Sunset Shimmer w stroju asystentki reżysera.png|Sunset jako asystentka reżysera w odcinkach "Burza mózgów za kulisami" I "Premiera" Wybierz zakończenie (seria 2) EG COYA11 Sunset Shimmer w stroju na yogę.png|Strój Sunset podczas uprawiania yogi z Rainbow Dash w odcinku "Wake Up!" EG COYA19 Sunset Shimmer jako wilkołak.png|Sunset Shimmer przebrana jako wilkołak w odcinku "Costume Conundrum" Historia Przed wykradzeniem korony Dawniej, gdy Twilight Sparkle była jeszcze źrebięciem bez znaczka, Sunset Shimmer była jedną z najlepszych uczennic w szkole dla uzdolnionych jednorożców w Canterlocie w Equestrii oraz osobistą pupilką Księżniczki Celestii. Odznaczała się niesamowitymi zdolnościami magicznymi, które wprawiały jej egzaminatorów w osłupienie. Jednakże nie była ona bez wad, bowiem cechowała ją pycha i przerost ambicji, przez które nie chciała się zadawać z kucykami gorszymi od niej. Celestia chciała jej wpoić skromność i zachęcić do zdobycia przyjaciół, ale na niewiele to się zdawało. thumb|Sunset Shimmer wściekła na Celestię za to, że nie zrobiła z niej alikorna. Pewnego dnia księżniczka zaprowadziła swoją uczennicę przed niezwykłe lustro. Sunset ujrzała tam siebie ze skrzydłami i koroną na głowie. Dzień po dniu wypytywała swoją mentorkę o znaczenie wizji, lecz w odpowiedzi słyszała jedynie, że nie jest gotowa na poznanie prawdy o lustrze. Jednorożec nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości i poszedł szukać odpowiedzi do zakazanego skrzydła z czarną magią w zamkowej bibliotece. Tam nie tylko dowiedziała się, że zwierciadło jest portalem do innego świata otwierającym się raz na trzydzieści księżyców, ale także tego, że Celestia może przemienić ją w alikorna – potężnego kucyka z rogiem i skrzydłami, tak jak księżniczka. Sunset została w końcu przyłapana na czytaniu zakazanych ksiąg, ale ta nie okazywała skruchy, lecz wściekłość, że jej mentorka nie dopuszcza jej do tej potęgi i wręcz żąda od niej, aby zrobiła z niej księżniczkę alikorna. Celestia odmówiła i kazała strażom wyprowadzić ją z zamku. Sunset wymyka się jednak strażnikom i przechodzi przez lustro do innego świata – świata ludzi. Zwierciadło zostało przeniesione do sali tronowej, w nadziei, że dawna uczennica księżniczki jeszcze powróci.Komiks: My Little Pony Annual 2013 od wydawnictwa IDW Sunset spędza w nowym świecie kilka lat, ale radzi sobie tam całkiem nieźle. Trafia do Liceum Canterlot, gdzie trzykrotnie zdobywa tytuł księżniczki balu oraz bliżej nieznanymi metodami zmusza innych uczniów do posłuszeństwa. Zyskuje nawet własnych pomagierów – Snipsa i Snailsa. Rozbija też przyjaźń Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Applejack. Aby zyskać na popularności, przez jakiś czas chodziła z Flashem Sentry, choć w rzeczywistości nie darzyła go jakimś szczególnym uczuciem. Ten ostatecznie zerwał z nią na kilka tygodni przed kradzieżą korony. Kradzież korony Marzenia o władzy i potędze nie opuściło Sunset. Wybiera się z powrotem do Equestrii w poszukiwaniu magicznego artefaktu, z pomocą którego zdobędzie władzę – Elementu Magii, znajdującym się w koronie Twilight Sparkle. Jej plan zakłada skryte wykradzenie korony i przeniesienie jej do świata ludzi. Tam, dzięki jej zmienionym właściwościom, zdobędzie niewyobrażalną moc, którą wykorzysta do podbicia Equestrii. Aby kupić sobie nieco czasu, podmienia prawdziwą koronę na jej tanią wersję ze świata ludzi, używaną do koronacji księżniczki balu. Gdy już ma wracać do lustra z koroną zabraną ze stolika śpiącej Twilight, potyka się o ogon smoka Spike'a, czym alarmuje wszystkich. 150px|thumb|Sunset po kradzieży korony gotowa do ucieczki do świata ludzi|left Dzięki niezapomnianemu jeszcze zaklęciu teleportacji, udaje jej się umknąć pościgowi, choć w wyniku przepychanki korona przelatuje przez lustro przed Sunset. Ten z pozoru drobny detal komplikuje jednak cały plan. Na koronę przypadkiem natrafia Fluttershy. Myśląc, że to korona księżniczki balu, odnosi go dyrektor Celestii, a ta, obawiając się, że korona się znów zgubi lub ktoś ją ukradnie, przekazuje ją wicedyrektor Lunie do przechowania w sejfie aż do samego balu. Teraz jedynym sposobem na zdobycie korony, było zostanie Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu. thumb|Spotkanie Sunset z Twilight w ciemnym korytarzyku Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Sunset zaczepia Fluttershy i dokucza jej, ale przerywa to Twilight Sparkle, która także przekroczyła lustro w celu odzyskania tego, co należy do niej. Dziewczyny nie poznają siebie nawzajem w swoich właśnie przybranych ludzkich formach. Sunset dowiaduje się o przeciwniczce dopiero podczas inspekcji dekoracji na bal, który, pełna pewności siebie, nazywała „swoją koronacją”. Spotyka się osobiście ze swoją kontrkandydatką w ciemnym korytarzyku, próbując podkopać jej pewność siebie i zniechęcić do udziału w konkursie. By zapewnić sobie wygraną, Sunset stosuje się do coraz bardziej radykalnych metod. Najpierw każe Snipsowi i Snailsowi śledzić Twilight w poszukiwaniu potencjalnie kompromitujących ją sytuacji, po czym montuje ośmieszający ją materiał z jej pobytu w szkolnej bibliotece i wrzuca do sieci. Jednak główna bohaterka z pomocą pogodzonych przez siebie Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Applejack i tak zyskuje sympatię szkoły. Później Sunset każe swoim pomagierom zniszczyć dekoracje na bal, a sfabrykowanymi dowodami wrobić w to Twilight, co doprowadziłoby do jej dyskwalifikacji. Tym razem sytuację ratuje Flash Sentry, który dowodzi, że przedstawione przez Sunset zdjęcia to fotomontaż. Działania Snipsa i Snailsa omal nie doprowadziły do przełożenia balu na kolejny dzień, co byłoby nie na rękę zarówno Twilight, jak i Sunset – obie zamierzały przekroczyć portal z koroną na głowie jeszcze tej samej nocy. thumb|Sunset jako demon|left W tej chwili faworytką do otrzymania korony była Twilight – jej zwycięstwo było wręcz przesądzone, ale Sunset nie zamierzała się jeszcze poddawać. Nie pojawiła się na balu jako gość, ale posłała Snipsa i Snailsa, by wyciągnęli właśnie koronowaną Twilight na plac przed szkołą, porywając Spike'a. Sunset blefując grozi, że zniszczy portal, jeśli nie dostanie korony. Gdy to nic nie daje, próbuje odebrać pożądany przedmiot siłą, co w końcu przynosi spodziewany efekt. Moc Elementu Magii zmienionego po przejściu przez portal sprawia, że Sunset Shimmer przyjmuje postać kontrolującej umysły rozwścieczonej demonicy. Swoich pomagierów zamienia w pomniejsze bestie na swoje podobieństwo, a pozostałych uczniów w posłuszną jej armię zombie. Tak przygotowana zamierza ruszyć przez portal na podbój Equestrii, gdy po raz ostatni na drodze stają jej Twilight i jej nowe przyjaciółki. Sunset atakuje je wielkim promieniem, który mógł potencjalnie je zabić.Istnieją niepotwierdzone plotki, że podczas światowej premiery filmu niektóre kina otrzymały poprzednią wersję filmu, w której Sunset Shimmer otwarcie mówi o zamiarze zabicia Twilight, co miało być ocenzurowane w ostatecznej wersji, gdzie Sunset mówi jedynie o „pozbyciu się/załatwieniu”. Niespodziewanie magia przyjaźni ochrania je przed atakiem, a potem pozbawia Sunset, Snipsa i Snailsa całej ich mocy i uwalnia pozostałych uczniów. thumb|Twilight podaje Sunset pomocną dłoń.|221x221px Tak oto Sunset Shimmer została pokonana. We łzach przeprasza za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Twilight Sparkle podkreśla znaczenie przyjaźni i oddaje ją w ręce Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Applejack, by nauczyły ją, co to znaczy. Twilight wraca do swojego świata, a Sunset razem ze Snipsem i Snailsem musi za karę pomóc w odbudowie zniszczonej ściany. Syreny w Liceum Canterlot Więcej informacji w artykule: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks thumb|left|"Nie miałam pojęcia, że będzie tu cała szkoła" Sunset Shimmer zaprzyjaźnia się z dziewczynami, które jeszcze tak niedawno pokrzyżowały jej plany, choć reszta szkoły nadal nie darzy ją zbyt dużą sympatią. Porzuciła swoje złe nawyki, lecz potrzeba czasu, aby odbudować zszarganą reputację. Gdy trójka nowych dziewczyn burzy porządek i harmonię w Liceum Canterlot, wpada na pomysł, jak można przy pomocy jej starego dziennika przyzwać na pomoc Twilight Sparkle. thumb|Sunset oprowadza syreny po szkole Początkowo nie pełni zbyt dużej roli w planie pokonania Dazzlings, jest głównie wsparciem moralnym dla przyjaciółek. Przerywa popisy Rainbow Dash podczas piosenki "Ja najlepsza jestem tu", żeby nie wyjawić sekretnej mocy syrenom. Nie dość, że okazało się to niepotrzebne, bo Dazzlings już o wszystkim wiedziały, to jeszcze reszta uczniów zinterpretowała to jako akt zazdrości. thumb|Rainbooms uwiezione pod sceną|left Jednak gdy ona i Rainbooms zostają uwięzione pod sceną, to ona przywołuje wszystkich do porządku i ponownie jednoczy w ważnym zadaniu. Jej wsparcie wokalne okazuje się też niezbędne w ostatecznym pojedynku. Po wszystkim dołącza do Rainbooms jako nowa gitarzystka. Od tej pory zaczyna wykorzystywać dziennik, pisząc listy do Twilight na temat przyjaźni – tak jak Twilight pisała je w sezonach 1-3 do Księżniczki Celestii. Od teraz uczniowie, a przynajmniej większa część z nich, już nie traktuje Sunset z rezerwą, pomagając jej w razie potrzeby. Zbiórka na stroje Choć znalazła już przyjaciół, a szkolne przedmioty nie stanowiły dla niej wielkiego wyzwania, to wciąż czegoś jej brakowało. Pozostałe dziewczyny miały swoje zajęcia po szkole, a ona znała się jedynie na magii. Podczas towarzyskiego spotkania siódemki dziewczyn Rainbow Dash zwierza się z pewnej trapiącej ją rzeczy. Stroje szkolnej drużyny były już stare i wyblakłe, przez co nie prezentowaliby się godnie podczas nadchodzących mistrzostw, a brakowało pieniędzy na zakup nowych. Sunset podrzuca pomysł zorganizowania charytatywnego pokazu mody, na co z ochotą przystaje reszta, dzieląc się zadaniami. Lecz Sunset nie ma dobrego pomysłu, czym mogłaby się zająć, więc podrzuca tylko pomysł napisania piosenki. Obserwując, jak dziewczyny z Rainbooms ulegają transformacji, decyduje się wyjaśnić ów mechanizm i zostać magiologiem. Ze względu na napięty grafik szkoły, termin do organizacji pokazu jest bardzo krótki. Mimo to, Sunset skupia się w większym stopniu na próbach wyjaśnienia mechaniki transformacji, czym niechcący wywołuje dodatkowe opóźnienia, przez które Dyrektor Celestia jest bliska odwołania całej imprezy. Gdy w końcu skupia się na tym, co ważne, nie tylko udaje się jej nadgonić plan, ale jeszcze dodaje kilka kolejnych swoich pomysłów, a przy okazji uczy się kilku rzeczy na temat przyjaźni. Choć od strony organizacyjnej wszystko wydaje się być niemal gotowe, to bilety wciąż słabo się sprzedają. Okazuje się, że uczniowie, wiedząc o udziale Sunset w organizacji, obawiają się, że to część jakiegoś jej złośliwego planu. Próbuje zdobyć na nowo ich sympatię małymi, niewymuszonymi aktami uprzejmości. W końcu odkrywa, że to zazdrosna Trixie rozsiewała fałszywe plotki. Miała nadzieję, że ewentualne kłótnie sprawią, że będzie mogła zastąpić Sunset wśród Rainbooms. Daje się jednak dość łatwo namówić na pomoc w reklamowaniu wydarzenia. Ostatecznie pokaz okazuje się sukcesem. Nie tylko zebrano odpowiednie fundusze, ale nawet kilka zwierzaków ze schroniska Fluttershy znalazło nowy dom (jedną z części wydarzenia był zwierzęcy pokaz mody). Sunset odkryła, że jest dobra w pomaganiu. Została redaktorką w szkolnej gazetce, wolontariuszką w schronisku oraz zaczęła udzielać innym uczniom darmowych korepetycji z matematyki.Oficjalna książka Perdity Finn „Czas zabłysnąć, Sunset Shimmer” Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni thumb|Sunset po konkursie matematycznym Sunset pojawia się w trzecim filmie z serii o Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Od swoich przyjaciółek dowiaduje się, że konkurencyjna szkoła, Crystal Prep, wygrywa wszystkie konkurencje w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Spotyka też Ludzki odpowiednik Twilight Sparkle. Odkrywa, że dziewczyna chce być bliżej magii z Equestrii. Sunset bierze udział w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni w konkurencjach naukowych, pojedynku matematycznym oraz motocrosie. Daydream Shimmer W finale trzeciego filmu z serii, Sunset Shimmer dzięki magii przyjaźni oraz amuletowi ludzkiej Twilight Sparkle zmienia się w Daydream Shimmer (imię wymyślone przez fanów). W tej formie walczy z Midnight Sparkle, złą wersję Twilight ze świata ludzi. Jednak Sunset dąży do pokazania rywalce jak wspaniała jest przyjaźń. Wspomina, iż ona sama też kiedyś zbłądziła co poskutkowało jej przemianą w demona. Udaje jej się nawrócić ludzką Twilight. Później Sunset, Twilight oraz reszta głównych bohaterek stają się przyjaciółkami. Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree W czwartym filmie Sunset jedzie razem ze szkołą na Obóz Everfree, próbuje okiełznać magię, która się tam pojawiła oraz szuka powodu, czemu tak się dzieje. Pomaga też zrozumieć swoim przyjaciółkom, magie którą otrzymały. Inspiracja postaci Sunset Shimmer z imienia i wyglądu przypomina kucyka trzeciej generacji My Little Pony – Sunshimmer. Najbardziej istotna różnica to rasa – Sunset Shimmer z czwartej, obecnej generacji to jednorożec, a Sunshimmer była kucykiem ziemskim. Charakter Sunset Shimmer przed i w trakcie wydarzeń z filmu "Equestria Girls" to bardzo ambitna, narcystyczna i rządna władzy klacz, a później dziewczyna. Nie obchodzą ją kontakty towarzyskie z przeciętniakami. Nie może znieść, gdy ktoś jej mówi, co ma robić lub kiedy wątpi w jej umiejętności, a swoje cele chce osiągnąć tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Podporządkowuje sobie całą szkołę, a gdy ktoś się jej sprzeciwi, „przykrzy mu życie”. W przypadku Twilight nie stroniła od kradzieży, oczerniania, rzucania fałszywych oskarżeń oraz porwania zwierząt, a gdy to wszystko zawiodło, od zwyczajnej bójki. thumb|Łzy Sunset tuż przed przemianą Jednak Sunset nie jest zła do szpiku kości. Nie chce trzymać Spike'a w charakterze zakładnika i wypuszcza go od razu, gdy tylko Twilight przyszła dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała. Zamiast grozić zrobieniem krzywdy psu, co mogłoby wywrzeć większe wrażenie na Twilight i zmusić ją do oddania korony, grozi jedynie zniszczeniem portalu, co nie tylko od początku było blefem, ale i nie przynosi spodziewanego efektu. Przemocy fizycznej, już nieuzbrojona, używa dopiero wobec Twilight, gdy wszelkie poprzednie metody zawiodły, choć może to świadczyć zarówno o moralnych skrupułach, jak i umiejętności kalkulacji ryzyka (wcześniejsze pobicie Twilight mogłoby przynieść jej więcej szkody z rąk władz szkoły, niż pożytku w osiągnięciu celu). Tuż przed transformacją w demona w jej oczach widać łzy, które znikają tuż po niej, co może świadczyć o chwilowych rozterkach, które od razu zostały odrzucone w nowej formie. Jako demon, Sunset Shimmer wydaje się pozbawiona wszelkich skrupułów. Inni uczniowie nie są dla niczym więcej niż żołnierzami w jej posłusznej i bezmyślnej armii. Nie ma oporów przed rzuceniem potężnego zaklęcia na Twilight i jej nowe przyjaciółki, a gdy przez chwilę wydaje się, że już po nich, Sunset śmieje się diabolicznie. Po swojej ostatecznej porażce, płacząc, przeprasza za swoje zachowanie. Twierdzi, że nie ma pojęcia o przyjaźni, co nowe przyjaciółki Twilight obiecują zmienić. thumb|left|W gronie nowych przyjaciół W "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks" widzimy już nową i odmienioną Sunset Shimmer, choć wciąż niedocenianą przez resztę szkoły, która z rezerwą się do niej odnosi. Próbuje pomagać w czym tylko się da, lecz smutno się jej robi za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wspomina o tym, co zrobiła wcześniej, zwłaszcza przed osobami spoza jej kręgu przyjaciół. Dazzlings wystawiają jej wiarę w przyjaźń na próbę, ale ona się nie łamie. Początkowo odczuwa niepewność co do swoich możliwości, lecz przełamuje się, godząc dziewczyny z zespołu Rainbooms oraz stając się jego pełnoprawnym członkiem. Umiejętności Jako uczennica księżniczki Celestii posiadała imponujące zdolności magiczne, będąc w stanie między innymi w kilka sekund wyhodować z nasion roślinę wielkości zamkowej wieży. Choć wiele czasu spędziła w świecie ludzi, wciąż nie zapomniała, jak się czaruje, będąc w stanie bez wysiłku teleportować się na niewielkie odległości, nie wspominając o lewitowaniu przedmiotów – podstawowej umiejętności każdego jednorożca. W wyniku kontaktu z koroną Twilight, przemienia się tymczasowo w demona, zdolnego do kontroli umysłów i rzucania potężnych zaklęć, nie wyłączając promieni, które potencjalnie mogą zabić. Jednym ruchem dłoni robi wielką dziurę we frontowej ścianie szkoły. Dołączając do zespołu Rainbooms pokazuje, że świetnie śpiewa i potrafi grać na gitarze elektrycznej. Biorąc udział w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni pokazuje, że dobrze zna się na matematyce (nawet jeśli nie wygrała, to była najbliżej wyniku w historii Liceum Canterlot) oraz dobrze jeździ na motocyklu. W czwartym filmie, będąc na Obozie Everfree, Sunset nabiera nowych mocy, dzięki kryształowi. Moc pochodząca z kryształu, daje Sunset możliwość zobaczenia uczuć i emocji tego kogo dotknie. Sunset ma talent plastyczny w klipie Inspiracje i kreacje okazuje się, że Sunset jest Street Artowym artystą nazywanym Flanksy. W klipie Super drużyna w akcji Sunset rysuje komiks. Zabawki Zobacz także artykuł: Zabawki thumbthumb|left Zabawka kucyk Sunset Shimmer w masce po raz pierwszy została zaprezentowana na "New York Toy Fair 2013". Do zestawu dołączona jest maska i grzebień. Z tyłu opakowania znajduje się ogólne stwierdzenie: „Kucyki noszą piękne maski na specjalną uroczystość!” i opis do Sunset Shimmer: „Sunset Shimmer zna magiczną drogę do dalekich przygód! Lata temu była też studentką Księżniczki Celestii”. Ludzka lalka Sunset Shimmer jest w opakowaniu z Twilight Sparkle i innymi przedmiotami, w tym koroną i innymi akcesoriami. Opis Sunset Shimmer z tyłu brzmi tak: „Jej uderzające poczucie mody kradnie dużo uwagi!” thumb Cytaty Equestria Girls *''Przykro mi, że tak musiało się stać... księżniczko.'' *Fluttershy Jesteś naprawdę żałosna. Nic dziwnego, że twoi przyjaciele to tylko zabłąkane zwierzaki. *''Twilight Sparkle pożałuje, że postawiła kopyto na tym świecie.'' *''Tik, tak, Twilight, mamy mało czasu.'' *''Co?! Equestria, przyjaciele, stracisz ich na zawsze!'' *''Nie jestem potworem, Twilight.'' *''Och tak, ONA JEST TAKA WYJĄTKOWA!'' *''Ja ją wezmę... Nareszcie... Więcej mocy... Niż można sobie... Wyobrazić...'' *''Blefowałam, mówiąc że chcę rządzić tą żałosną, małą, szkółką, ja chcę mieć Equestrię, a z moją własną, nastoletnią armią zdobędę to, czego chcę!'' Rainbow Rocks *''To demon. Zamieniłam się w rozwścieczoną demonicę.'' *''Flash to fajny chłopak, ale właściwie to nigdy mi się nie podobał. Wykorzystałam go, żeby być popularną. Ech, nie uważacie że kiedyś byłam po prostu okropna?'' *''Cześć, czy to wy jesteście nowymi uczennicami?'' *''To już wszystko, nie potrafię tego określić. One zachowywały się jakoś… sztucznie przy mnie. Może ktoś już z nimi rozmawiał? Powiedział im, co zrobiłam? Och, a tak chciałam zrobić dobre wrażenie.'' Igrzyska Przyjaźni *''Ona na pewno majstrowała coś przy pomniku... Albo zamierzała.'' *''Ale ta tajemnicza postać myszkująca przy portalu... Nie jesteście ciekawe, kto to był?'' *''Niby jesteś taka mądra, a nie wpadło ci do głowy, że nie wolno ci majstrować przy czymś, czego nie rozumiesz?! ... Nie masz szans! A co najgorsze, narażasz życie moich przyjaciółek na niebezpieczeństwo!'' Legenda Everfree *''Uuuuuu... No proszę. Ktoś tu czegoś się wypieraaaaa...'' *''Rainbow, wiem, że się ekscytujesz, ale może dasz komuś innemu szansę się wypowiedzieć?'' *''To nie w moim stylu, sorki.'' *''Moja nowa moc! Otrzymałam nowy dar! To niesamowite!'' *''To nie jest za bardzo przekonujący argument.'' Ciekawostki *To ona sprawiła, że Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Fluttershy przestały się przyjaźnić. *Lalka Sunset Shimmer ma jedną nogę żółtą, a drugą pomarańczową, być może to jedna nogawka rajstop. *Jej kucykowa wersja jest dostępna w grze My Little Pony od Gameloftu na Androida, iOS, Windows Phone 8 i Windows 8. *W książce „Bitwa Zespołów” jej kucykowa transformacja zawierała skrzydła. *Mimo iż pochodzi ze świata kucyków, to nie znamy jeszcze jej ludzkiej odpowiedniczki. *Została wspomniana w piątym tomie komiksu: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. *Według oficjalnej strony Equestria Girls jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest matematyka. *Jest członkinią szkolnego klubu szermierczego. *Prowadzi kanał streamingowy dla graczy. *Reprezentuje element empatii. *W koncepcji Yin i yang, czerwień jest symbolem Yang czyli siły, ciepła, jasności, energii. *Jej kucykowa wersja pojawia się w tle kolażu pod koniec ostatniego 26 odcinka 9 sezonu pt. Ostatni problem serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Galeria Filmy promocyjne frame|center|Poznaj Sunset Shimmer frame|center|Kim jest Sunset Shimmer? - Rainbow Rocks Przypisy en:Sunset Shimmer es:Sunset Shimmer ru:Сансет Шиммер pt-br:Sunset Shimmer Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Antagoniści